


Одно из двух (A Couple of Choices)

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Police Officer John Watson, Translation, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Вот уже два года детектив-инспектор Джон Уотсон из Скотленд-Ярда был одержим поиском убийцы своей сестры Гарри и её жены Клары. И он практически потерял надежду на успех, пока не встретил единственного в мире консультирующего детектива...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Couple of Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878749) by [CaptainLevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLevi/pseuds/CaptainLevi). 



На улице выли сирены. Снаружи шёл сильный дождь, и пахло чем-то гнилым и несвежим. Всё это невероятно напоминало ту ужасную ночь. Едва Джон переступил порог, он узнал. Это было такое же убийство, тот же самый человек, тот же самый способ. Его сердце бешено колотилось, пока он рассматривал первые признаки.

— Андерсон, — Джон рассеянно кивнул патологоанатому, входя в дом и наклоняясь, чтобы пройти под лентой, огораживающей место преступления.

— Уотс… подожди! — крикнул Андерсон и последовал за ним, но Джон, не останавливаясь, лишь закатил глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что если будешь продолжать в том же духе — тебя уволят, — тихо сказал Андерсон, протягивая ему перчатки. Теперь он уже знал, что пытаться остановить Уотсона бесполезно.

— Да, конечно. Я подожду полную версию гневной отповеди, когда появится Лестрейд. А теперь покажи мне, что произошло.

Филипп раздраженно вздохнул и повёл его вверх по лестнице в просторную спальню на втором этаже. Два тела лежали рядом на кровати, словно обнявшись. У обоих были огнестрельные ранения: у женщины пуля прошла через висок, у мужчины — прямо в лоб.

Этот образ вызвал у Джона вспышку воспоминаний: кровь, залитые ею обручальные кольца, пустые глаза. Он вздрогнул и покачал головой, втайне радуясь, что Андерсон не смотрел в его сторону.

— Они были найдены сегодня примерно в 11:30 утра. У соседки случился нервный срыв, и она не может пока давать показания, — сказал тот, когда Джон опустился на колени на край кровати, чтобы осмотреть оружие в руке мужа.

Мимо них прошли сотрудники криминалистической службы, некоторые многозначительно поглядывали на Джона.

— А теперь скажите, где и зачем мужу из пригорода взять такой револьвер? — прошептал Уотсон больше самому себе, чем кому-либо вокруг. Он был так глубоко погружен в свои мысли, что слегка вздрогнул, когда зазвонил его телефон: «Ну вот, пожалуйста», — устало сказал он и выпрямился, чтобы ответить.

— Уотсон слушает.

— Детектив-инспектор Уотсон, — раздался знакомый голос оператора, в котором слышалось нетерпение, — Суперинтендант искал вас. Могу я подключиться?

— Конечно. Соединяйте, — спокойно ответил Джон и привычным движением вынул из мобильника аккумулятор, сунув его в карман куртки.

— Смотрите, кто здесь… опять! — от двери донёсся хриплый усталый голос, и Джон обернулся.

— Похоже, это самый всеми нелюбимый детектив-инспектор Скотленд-Ярда в течение последних двух лет, — сказал Грег с усмешкой, одновременно раздражённой и удивлённой.

— Ну ты и придурок, — ответил Джон с кривой улыбкой.

— Не мог бы ты мне сказать, что ты здесь делаешь? Это не твоя юрисдикция, и как я полагаю, тебе об этом уже неоднократно сообщали, — он бросил взгляд в сторону Андерсона, который поднял руки в знак капитуляции и вышел из комнаты.

— Мне только что звонил суперинтендант, он очень зол, — сообщил Грег.

— Ну так скажи ему, чтобы отвалил. Ты же знаешь, почему я здесь, — тон Джона стал серьёзным. — Это место преступления.

— Джон, я не собираюсь ничего ему говорить. И на самом деле, это неправда. Здесь не место преступления. Во всяком случае, не такое, как ты думаешь. Это убийство-самоубийство. Этот человек убил свою жену, а затем покончил с собой, и именно это выяснит следователь, и именно так будет записано в отчёте.

Грег сделал паузу, но Джон ничего не ответил, он был занят изучением свадебных фотографий пары на стене и небольшой коллекции DVD-дисков, хранящихся в коробке на полке.

— Нет никакой необходимости в расследовании, нет никакой необходимости в детективе. Особенно в таком, кто лезет не в своё дело и находится на грани отстранения.

Но Джон по-прежнему не обращал на эти слова внимания. Он предпочитал обсуждать что-то, действительно важное в данный момент, и не собирался тратить время на разговоры о юрисдикции или отстранении от должности.

— Грег, ты когда-нибудь такое видел? — он протянул Лестрейду футляр с DVD.

Тот выглядел несколько смущённым, но всё равно ответил:

— Что это? Ганди? Похоже на то.

— Он принадлежал им. Это их диск.

— Ну и что?

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что молодая супружеская пара, чьё представление о жарком пятничном вечере сводится к просмотру биографии отца движения ненасильственного сопротивления, держит в своей квартире незарегистрированный заряженный револьвер тридцать второго калибра? — теперь Джон заговорил с энтузиазмом, не в силах сдержаться, вывод был настолько очевиден, что все части паззла вставали на свои места. — Я так не думаю. Кто-то сделал это. Это похоже на все остальные убийства, Грег. Они все связаны между собой!

— Да, — вздохнул Грег, и Джон съёжился от сочувствия, граничащего с жалостью, прозвучавшего в голосе. — Но почему ты единственный, кто это видит?

***

Шерлок склонился над кухонным столом, держа в одной руке горелку, а в другой — глазные яблоки. Его руки оживленно работали, но даже любимое занятие казалось скучным после целых семи дней отсутствия дел от Лестрейда. Он перегнулся через стол, достал никотиновый пластырь и приклеил его рядом с другим таким же у себя на предплечье. Шерлок пытался сосредоточиться на эксперименте, который держал в руках, однако каждая клеточка его тела заставляла думать только об одном: о кокаине.

Его телефон тренькнул, и он чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, увидев, что это Грег. Да, дело, наконец-то!

«Нужно одолжение», — так было сказано в сообщении. Вот вам и вся «игра начинается».

«Я не делаю одолжений. Ш.Х.», — Шерлок отослал свой ответ и вернулся к горелке и свежим органам.

«Это может быть интересно», — Шерлок с подозрением посмотрел на экран телефона. Не было такого понятия, как интересное одолжение, но в данный момент он отчаянно нуждался в любом отвлечении. Его мозг уже начал плесневеть, и он был готов покинуть квартиру ради дела даже на пятерку. Прежде чем он успел набрать ответ, пришло новое сообщение:

«Но только, — гласило оно, — это не для меня, а для коллеги».

«Хорошо. Ш.Х»

Шерлок нерешительно жал на кнопки, не в силах сдержать приступа любопытства. С каких это пор Грег рассказывает коллегам о том, чем Шерлок занимается в Ярде? Странно.

«Я сейчас заеду», — прочёл он последнее сообщение от Грега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Эта история частично основана на одном из эпизодов сериала «Медиум».


	2. Chapter 2

— Я мог бы взять такси, — сказал Шерлок, забираясь на сиденье рядом с Грегом. — Тебе не пришлось бы проделывать весь этот путь, чтобы забрать меня. Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу ездить в полицейских машинах.

— Сначала мне нужно было с тобой кое-что обсудить.

— А это обязательно? — Шерлок закатил глаза. Он был не в настроении для утомительных предисловий, ему нужно было скорее решить головоломку, но Грег проигнорировал его и всё равно заговорил, едва они отъехали от Бейкер-стрит.

— Знаешь, я никогда ни с кем по-настоящему не делился тем, кто ты и чем занимаешься. Я имею в виду, что Андерсон и Донован, очевидно, догадываются, но я никогда не говорил об этом другим… коллегам.

Шерлок молчал, ожидая, когда заунывная вступительная речь закончится и Грег перейдёт к делу.

— Но у меня есть друг, он полицейский детектив. И… в течение последних двух лет или около того он одержим поиском серийных убийств.

— И что же? — терпение Шерлока было на исходе.

— Это разрушает его карьеру. Он игнорирует всю свою остальную работу. В то же время я не думаю, что его личная жизнь — это что-то такое, о чём можно распространяться даже внутри отдела.

— Так что насчет этих смертей?

— Он предполагает преступление там, где другие видят только личные разборки. Он обнаруживает закономерности в случайных трагедиях. Он не может найти доказательств своих подозрений, но не верит никому, кто с ним не соглашается.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я в качестве одолжения нянчился с каким-то твоим другом-параноиком? — Шерлок свирепо посмотрел на него; в конце концов, он не так уж отчаянно нуждался в деле. — Вероятно, это личная травма, замаскированная выдуманной теорией заговора. Скучно.

— Просто послушай, что он скажет, хорошо? — Грег говорил умоляющим тоном. — Он не бредит, ему просто нужна помощь. Если всё это действительно окажется всего лишь его выдумками, тогда ты единственный, кто сможет его убедить, — закончил он, подъезжая к небольшому дому, который выглядел так, словно его недавно отремонтировали.

— Он сам тебе всё расскажет, — Лестрейд повернулся лицом к Шерлоку. — Он ждёт тебя на месте преступления внутри. Я попросил оставить тела и всё остальное, что там находилось, на своих местах, ничего не трогая. И не особо распространялся на твой счёт. Я только сказал, что ты работаешь со мной, и я тебе доверяю. Взгляни и скажи мне, что ты думаешь.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Шерлок, выходя из машины.

— Шерлок! — окликнул его Грег, прежде чем тот успел уйти, и Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, остановился.

— Спасибо, — Грег неловко откашлялся. — Правда. Джон — мой хороший друг, и это очень много для него значит.

— Фу! Только не надо разводить здесь сопливую мелодраму, Лестрейд. Просто держи чертова Андерсона от меня подальше, и мы будем квиты.

— Болван, — сказал Грег, отъезжая, хотя и улыбался.

***

Джон сидел на корточках на полу спальни, фотографируя комнату и тела под разными углами, когда услышал, как внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Похоже, прибыл таинственный друг Лестрейда.

— Привет? — Он услышал низкий голос, зовущий снизу.

— Идите сюда, — отозвался Джон. — Наденьте перчатки, они у двери.

Он услышал звук шагов, когда мужчина взял перчатки и поднялся наверх.

— Мистер Холмс, я полагаю? — сказал Джон, вставая и оборачиваясь.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста.

На мгновение Джон слегка испугался. Он действительно не знал, чего ожидать, когда Грег рассказал ему о каком-то друге, который может помочь с этим делом, но он определённо не ожидал увидеть молодого человека, выглядящего как супермодель, и прогуливающегося на месте преступления, как будто по собственной гостиной. Они пожали друг другу руки, и Джон постарался не пялиться.

— Детектив-инспектор Уотсон, но вы можете звать меня Джон.

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы осмотреть два тела, и Джон на мгновение замер, словно загипнотизированный, прежде чем вспомнил, о чём должен поговорить с этим человеком.

— Значит, вы друг Лестрейда?

— Боюсь, это скорее вынужденное знакомство. Итак, что же мы здесь имеем?

— Молодая супружеская пара найдена застреленной насмерть. Мужу было 29 лет, жене — 27. Судмедэксперт считает, что муж всадил пулю в голову своей жены, а затем выстрелил в себя.

— А что же произошло по-вашему? — спросил Шерлок, выпрямляясь и глядя на Джона своими пронзительными глазами.

— Ну, не знаю, — Джон покачал головой. — Но что-то не так… — и пожал плечами.

— Только не так? Это и есть ваше основание для расследования?

Ну вот, подумал Джон, ещё один человек, который ему не поверит и не увидит никаких признаков. Он вздохнул и зажмурился, почувствовав приближение головной боли.

— Послушайте, я не знаю, чем именно вы занимаетесь с Грегом, я не знаю, какая у вас специальность. Судебная экспертиза? Лингвистика? Криминология? Может быть, вы из внешней разведки, насколько я могу предположить? А я? Я всего лишь обычный полицейский, а не специалист. Но я могу посмотреть на подозреваемого с расстояния тридцати футов и сказать вам, собирается ли он вытащить пистолет и начать стрелять в ближайшие десять секунд, и я всегда оказываюсь прав. Инстинкт. Он завёл меня так далеко, что я доверяю ему.

— И он вам сейчас что-нибудь подсказывает? — Шерлок, странно забавляясь, приподнял бровь.

— Да. За последние двадцать семь месяцев в Лондоне было зафиксировано три случая предполагаемых убийств-самоубийств среди пар, состоящих в браке немногим более года.

— Ну, говорят, что первый год — самый тяжёлый.

— Забавно. Я не знал, — Джон сердито посмотрел на него. Похоже эта встреча была не такой уж и хорошей идеей. — Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что за девяносто предыдущих лет, когда велась регистрация и учёт преступлений, не было ни одного другого случая, который можно было бы назвать убийством-самоубийством среди пар, состоящих в браке более одного года, но менее двух. Ни одного, — закончил Джон.

Шерлок просто стоял там, наклонив голову и продолжая пристально смотреть ему в глаза.

— Хорошо. Дайте мне минутку, — сказал он, повернувшись и оглядывая комнату. Его пронзительные глаза блуждали по окрестностям.  


Джон поймал себя на том, что ему почему-то интересно, о чём он думает.

***

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Шерлок. Он практически слышал, как работает мозг детектива Уотсона у него за спиной.

— Я ничего и не говорил! — ответил Джон.

— Ты думал. Это раздражает.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону, но вместо гнева, который он ожидал увидеть, Джон выглядел так, словно пытался не рассмеяться.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Грег предупредил меня о тебе. Ты просто невозможен, — Джон покачал головой, теперь уже искренне улыбаясь.

— Не говори глупостей. Я не могу быть невозможным, я существую.

К его изумлению, Джон хихикнул.

— Сожалею, — он быстро восстановил свое самообладание. — Ну и что ты думаешь? Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Да. Ты прав, это не самоубийство.

Какое-то мгновение Джон просто смотрел на него, потом сделал шаг вперёд, внимательно изучая тёмно-синими глазами его лицо, и тут Шерлоку пришло в голову, как это, должно быть, ужасно — постоянно быть не понятым, не мочь добиться веры в свои слова даже от своих друзей. Он вспомнил о Карле Пауэрсе и о том, как он был взбешён и расстроен, когда никто не захотел его слушать.

— Объясни, — прошептал Джон почти срывающимся голосом.

Шерлок почувствовал странный укол боли от той веры, которую этот человек, очевидно, возлагал на него. Хотя, какое ему дело до того, что думает о нём этот незнакомец? Он быстро принял свое обычное холодное выражение, нырнув в родную стихию.

— Посмотри на них. Это же очевидно, — он повернулся и жестом указал на тела. — Они оба сидят, значит, оба были в сознании, когда их убили. Если предположить, что это сделал муж, то ему пришлось бы стоять у кровати, чтобы застрелить жену, зачем же он стрелял в неё, сидя с ней так близко и выкручивая свою руку, чтобы добиться нужного положения? Это не имеет смысла. Что ещё более важно, кровавый узор на изголовье кровати и стене ясно говорит о том, что пуля прошла под более острым углом, а не на одном уровне с её головой.

Он сделал жест рукой, имитируя пальцем форму ствола пистолета и направляя его под углом, который соответствовал брызгам крови позади жертвы.

— Значит, стрелявший действительно стоял, но давай представим себе эту ситуацию. Если бы жена не спала, а муж стоял перед ней с пистолетом, разве она не попыталась бы убежать или хотя бы сопротивляться, прежде чем её застрелили? Но она явно этого не сделала, иначе пуля попала бы ей в затылок. А теперь, почему бы ей просто спокойно ожидать пулю, если только там не было кого-то другого, кто угрожал им обоим, прежде чем убить их?

Он сделал паузу и огляделся вокруг, прежде чем продолжить:

— Посмотри на это место, они только что сделали ремонт. Зачем человеку вкладывать деньги в дом, если он хочет убить свою жену и самого себя, и… — он замолчал и резко вышел из комнаты, ему нужно было что-то найти. Джон оказался прямо за ним, когда Шерлок открыл дверь в маленькую комнату рядом с хозяйской спальней. Она была пуста, но явно совсем недавно перекрашена в светло-розовый цвет.

— У мужа под ногтями было что-то розовое, ты заметил?

Джон медленно покачал головой, его глаза расширились.

— Она была беременна. Зачем ему красить комнату для своего будущего ребёнка, если он собирался покончить с ними?

Шерлок почувствовал, как адреналин уже заполняет его вены, сердце подпрыгивает от эйфории, а мозг лихорадочно работает от возбуждения.

— У нас в руках серийный убийца, детектив.


	3. Chapter 3

К тому времени, как Джон поговорил со свидетелями на месте преступления, закончил работу и забрал старые папки с делами из своей квартиры, часы уже пробили полночь. Но несмотря на усталость, он чувствовал себя более живым, чем когда-либо за последние два года. Он подъезжал к Бейкер-Стрит с бешено колотившимся от волнения сердцем, в машине рядом с ним лежали картонная коробка с документами и ужин на вынос.

Джон позвонил в дверь с номером 221В, но когда она открылась, то он с удивлением увидел не угрюмое бледное лицо с глазами, похожими на сверхновые звезды, а пожилую женщину в фиолетовой ночной рубашке, подозрительно глядящую на него.

\- Да? – спросила она сквозь звуки нежной музыки, доносящиеся откуда-то изнутри.

– Здравствуйте. Я ищу Шерлока Холмса.

\- О, так вы его клиент? - осторожно поинтересовалась она.

\- Что... нет, я его друг ... коллега, - поспешно поправил он, хотя и не был уверен, что оба слова точно отображали их отношения.

Внезапно женщина одарила его странно хитрой улыбкой и подмигнула, что было не совсем уместно при её почтенной добросердечной внешности. Джон нахмурился.

\- Так он здесь?

\- Да, заходи, дорогой. Он наверху, играет на своей проклятой скрипке. Только пожалуйста потише, ребята, мне завтра рано вставать, а я знаю, что эта старая кровать наверху очень сильно скрипит.

Джон почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам, когда он, наконец, понял, на что она намекала. По какой-то причине членораздельная речь предала его, и всё, что он мог делать, это заикаться, переступая порог.

\- Я не... мы вовсе не такие…

\- Миссис Хадсон, прошу вас, перестаньте приставать к моему гостю! - голос Шерлока донёсся сверху как раз в тот момент, когда музыка смолкла.

\- Я просто... - Джон кивком головы ответил на пристальный взгляд женщины, его руки были заняты коробкой и едой.

\- О, проходите, дорогой, не позволяйте мне вас задерживать. А вы, ребята, развлекайтесь.

Джон постарался побыстрее скрыться с места происшествия.

Дверь в квартиру наверху была распахнута настежь, и он вошёл внутрь, оглядывая комнату и ставя принесённые вещи на кофейный столик. Шерлок стоял у окна, всё ещё одетый в безупречный костюм и держа в руке скрипку. В слабом свете он выглядел как мифическое существо. Его светлые глаза, казалось, были способны отражать любой цвет, который когда-либо существовал в природе.

\- Ты принёс еду, - он взглянул на стол, но, похоже, эта идея его не слишком обрадовала.

\- Да, у меня ещё не было возможности поужинать. Я подумал, что захвачу перекусить немного китайской еды, прежде чем мы начнём обсуждать наши дела.

\- Я не ем во время работы, - заявил Шерлок, осторожно укладывая скрипку в футляр. - Это меня замедляет. Но ты можешь поужинать. Я не против.

\- Тогда ладно, - Джон открыл коробку с едой и подхватил палочки пальцем. - Я думаю, что у твоей соседки сложилось неверное впечатление обо мне... о нас. Извини, я, похоже, не совсем её убедил.

– Моя хозяйка.

\- Мм?

\- Она моя квартирная хозяйка.

– О. Она, кажется, решила, что мы... я ... твой парень или что-то в этом роде, - Джон нервно рассмеялся. Шерлок промолчал и достал из большой коробки одну из папок. Он сел в чёрное кресло у камина и принялся листать страницы.

\- Я не хочу доставить тебе какие-нибудь неприятности... ну, знаешь, с твоей девушкой, - сказал Джон в перерыве между пережёвыванием двух кусочков клецки. 

Шерлок поднял глаза от папки, как будто последнее слово было самым непонятным из всего, что он когда-либо слышал.

\- Девушки? Это не совсем моя область, - он пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

– О. Значит, у тебя есть парень?

Похоже, Джон всё же переутомился. Какого хрена он там болтает? Неужели он пристаёт к другу Грега... с которым познакомился только сегодня? Боже, но у него так давно не было хорошего секса, что это, должно быть, ударило ему в голову.

\- Нет, - коротко и рассеянно ответил Шерлок, возвращаясь к папке, которую держал в руках.

– Хорошо. Значит, ты ни с кем не встречаешься. Как и я, – Джон посмотрел вниз, неуклюже копаясь в своей тарелке. – Замечательно. Прекрасно.

Джон Уотсон просто должен был лишиться права говорить ... навсегда.

Сначала Холмс, казалось, не обратил на эту болтовню никакого внимания, но потом вдруг поднял голову и подозрительно посмотрел на гостя. Он как будто пытался решить, что же тот всё-таки хочет сказать. Джон просто наблюдал за странным выражением растерянности и недоумения, промелькнувшим на бледном лице, прежде чем Шерлок, наконец, заговорил.

\- Джон, хм ... Я думаю, тебе следует знать, что я считаю себя женатым на своей работе, и хотя мне льстит твой интерес, я действительно не ищу никаких...

О, какой ужас!

– Нет! Нет, я не собирался... нет, - перебил его Джон чуть более высоким тоном, чем намеревался. Он откашлялся, чувствуя на себе подозрительный взгляд Шерлока.

– Как бы то ни было, сейчас я твоя работа, так что считай, что ты замужем за мной, пока это дело не будет закрыто, - почти сразу же он пожалел о своей неудачной попытке пошутить. Ладно, сменим тему... вперёд!

Он встал, подошёл к креслу Шерлока и наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на фотографии в папке, лежавшей перед ним.

\- Патрик и Дженнифер Уилсон. Они были второй парой. И тоже женатыми чуть больше года, - сказал он напряжённым голосом.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на него, но когда Джон встретился с ним взглядом, то заметил, что тот изучает не его лицо, а серебряный браслет на запястье. Джон медленно отстранился и сунул руки в карманы джинсов.

***

\- Покажи мне досье твоего брата и его жены, - сказал Шерлок, возвращая Джону уже изученные документы. - Они ведь были первой парой, не так ли?

– Как…

– Очевидно. Ты не похож на человека, который носит драгоценности, и всё же у тебя есть серебряный браслет. Выглядит слишком дорого, ты бы не стал тратить деньги на такую вещь. Это подарок на память, но он был подарен не тебе. Такой подарок характерен для жены, а не подруги, но ты говорил, что никогда не был женат, когда я упоминал об этом ранее на месте преступления. Значит, он принадлежал кому-то близкому, но не твоему отцу, потому что это вещь для молодого человека, брата, например. Гравировка гласит «Гарри от Клары»... определенно, это супружеская пара, но почему его носишь ты? Поскольку браслет изначально принадлежал Гарри, то он, должно быть, умер, и учитывая твою одержимость этой чередой смертей в течение последних двух лет, я могу сделать вывод, что Гарри и Клара были первыми жертвами... два года назад.  


Он решил не дожидаться, пока Джон передаст ему папку, и сам порылся в коробке на столе, чтобы достать её.

\- А, вот оно. Гарри и Клара Уотсон.

\- Ты знаешь, что это невероятно, - сказал Джон, но его улыбка выглядела грустной и напряжённой, и он бессознательно поглаживал металл вокруг своего правого запястья.

\- Но Гарри было сокращением от Гарриет, - он снова посмотрел на Шерлока, всё ещё улыбаясь.

\- Сестра! – выругался Шерлок. - Всегда что-то есть.

Джон изумлённо улыбнулся ему и продолжил:

\- Они обе готовы были умереть друг за друга. В этом нет ничего сложного. Ни одна из них не смогла бы выстрелить в другую. Кто-то сделал это с ними. Как и во всех других случаях, - он указал на коробку.

\- Ну да, серийные убийцы всегда жестоки. Нужно ждать, пока они совершат ошибку. Поэтому ловить их так весело.

\- Ты думаешь, этот человек тоже совершит ошибку? - спросил Джон, и взгляд, брошенный им на Шерлока, был ошеломляющей смесью восхищения и едва сдерживаемой надежды. Но в тёмно-синих глазах было что-то ещё... жажда адреналина, жажда опасности.

\- Я думаю, он достаточно умён. А я люблю самых умных из них. Они всегда так отчаянно хотят, чтобы их поймали.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, а потом Джон снова заговорил:

\- Значит, вот как ты работал с Лестрейдом? Ты помогал ему раскрывать преступления?

\- Нет. Я сам расследовал эти преступления. Лестрейд просто идиот.

\- Так и есть, - усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на него.

\- Он просто идиот, что не познакомил нас раньше, - сказал Джон и потянулся за одной из папок.


	4. Chapter 4

Шёл такой сильный дождь, что казалось, будто весь город выворачивает наизнанку. Дворники на ветровом стекле Джона отчаянно работали, счищая воду, чтобы можно было хоть что-то различить впереди.

Грег ничего ему не сказал, он просто велел приехать к Гарри домой, без всяких объяснений. Джон медленно поднимался по лестнице, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо, но инстинкты подсказывали напрасность такой надежды.

Дверь была распахнута настежь, виднелась яркая лента с мест преступлений, суетились технические специалисты, потрескивало радио и витал запах смерти…

Грег попытался остановить его, прежде чем он вошёл внутрь, но Джон медленно оттолкнул его и подошёл к телам, лежащим на диване. Лицо Гарри выглядело печальным, как будто она провалилась в неприятный сон, а лицо Клары было спрятано в её руках.

Все эти годы Джон пытался защитить свою младшую сестру. Каждый раз, когда их отец приходил домой пьяный и начинал ломать и крушить, Джон вставал между ним и дрожащей от ужаса Гарри. Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, это чтобы она была счастлива и в безопасности, а теперь кто-то пришёл и в одно мгновение забрал всё это, оставив пистолет в её руке. Как будто Джон хоть на секунду поверит, что она сделала это с женщиной, которую любила, ради которой бросила пить.

Он подошёл ближе, чувствуя, как у него перехватило дыхание и защипало в глазах. Он хотел утешить её в последний раз, сказать, что сожалеет о том, что не защитил её сейчас.

Внезапно она открыла налитые кровью глаза, тёмно-синие радужки которых так напоминали его собственные, и печально посмотрела на него.

— Помоги мне, Джонни, — произнесли синеватые губы, и Джон резко проснулся.

У него зазвонил телефон, и он посмотрел на будильник. Было пять часов утра. Он покинул квартиру Шерлока около трёх и едва успел урвать пару часов беспокойного сна.

— Уотсон, — ответил он, всё ещё сжимая и разжимая кулаки в попытках унять дрожь, но как только он услышал следующие несколько фраз на другом конце провода, то сразу же проснулся и вскочил на ноги, пытаясь найти свои брюки.

Перед тем как сесть в машину, он быстро набрал текст, поколебавшись, прежде чем нажать кнопку «Отправить», но потом подумал, что Шерлок не из тех, кто захочет пропустить такое.

Джон добрался до участка как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату для допросов втащили растрёпанного мужчину с вытаращенными глазами. Он не стал ждать и последовал за ним, не говоря ни слова, выхватив наспех отпечатанный протокол у угрюмой Салли Донован.

Мужчину посадили на стул в крохотной комнатке; он бесцельно смотрел в стену, вид у него был почти кататонический.

— Мистер Найт, — окликнул его Джон, усаживаясь напротив.

Мужчина, казалось, ничего не слышал.

— Мистер Найт… Генри, — повторил Джон, — вы знаете, где находитесь?

Генри медленно перевёл на него взгляд, но ответа не последовало.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что случилось с вашей женой?

— Я убил её, — сказал Генри почти шёпотом, и Джон вздрогнул от этого холодного, безжизненного тона.

— Вы признаёте, что убили свою жену? — спросил Джон.

— Он дал мне выбор, и я его сделал, — ответил дрожащий голос.

— Какой выбор? Кто дал вам выбор, Генри?

— Я чувствовал её кровь, она была такой тёплой, и она упала в мои объятия. Я убил её! — сказал Генри, и теперь из его помертвевших глаз потекли слёзы.

— Очень важно, чтобы вы рассказали мне всё, Генри, вы должны мне сказать. Другие люди находятся в опасности.

— Он сказал, что я был первым, кто это сделал, единственным!

Джон начинал терять над собой контроль, но мужчина, казалось, или не слышал его, или не хотел хоть что-либо отвечать. Джон решил выйти из комнаты, пока полностью не утратит самообладание.

— А психолог с ним уже говорил? — устало спросил он у Донован.

— Пока нет, мы пытаемся кого-нибудь найти, но это довольно трудно сделать на треклятом рассвете.

— Нам нужно попасть на место преступления, — раздался позади них низкий голос. Джон обернулся и увидел, что там небрежно стоял Шерлок, выглядевший не только слишком бодрым для этого часа, но и настолько начищенным и отглаженным, насколько это возможно. Был ли он вообще человеком?

***

— Давно ты сюда приехал?

Джон уставился на него налитыми кровью глазами, серебристые светлые волосы торчали так, что Шерлоку почему-то захотелось улыбнуться.

— Достаточно. У меня была возможность услышать ваш разговор с мистером Найтом. Сейчас нет смысла его допрашивать, он явно в шоке. Нам нужно съездить на место преступления, Джон.

— О, нет. И ты туда же, Уотсон, этот урод гипнотизирует каждого офицера, которого я знаю? — Донован закатила глаза.

Джон проигнорировал замечание: — Позвони мне, когда Найт будет готов поговорить, — сказал он и поманил Шерлока за собой.

Холмс сел на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Джоном, который повернулся посмотреть на него, прежде чем завести машину.

— Это тот же самый парень, не так ли? — сказал он слегка неровным голосом. — Скажи мне, что я не сумасшедший. Скажи мне, что это связано.

Мгновение Шерлок помолчал, чувствуя, что захвачен пронзительно-голубым взглядом, его глаза бессознательно опустились к приоткрытым губам, где маленькие облачка дыхания образовывали крошечные клубы тумана в холодном воздухе. Как это всё отвлекает.

— Ты не сошёл с ума, — Шерлок надеялся, что голос прозвучал не так ошеломлённо, как он себя чувствовал. Его идиотское сердце перевернулось, когда Джон улыбнулся ему, слегка прищурившись, прежде чем завести машину и тронуться в путь.

Дом находился совсем недалеко. Он был небольшим, но отличался изысканной атмосферой домашнего уюта. К тому времени, как они прибыли, большая часть экспертов с места преступления уже уехала, что было даже лучше. Шерлок мог думать нормально, без помех.  


Они вошли в спальню, где в постели лежала молодая женщина; простыни вокруг были покрыты багровыми пятнами.

— А кто вызвал полицию? — спросил он Джона из дальнего конца комнаты.

— Соседи слышали выстрел.

— Не имеет смысла. Зачем мужчине убивать свою жену посреди ночи, ждать, пока соседи не вызовут полицию, чтобы быть пойманным на месте и во всём признаться?

— Ну, там был кто-то ещё, точно был, вот что я говорю уже два года.

— Да, но что же случилось? Почему он просто не убежал? — сказал Шерлок, осматриваясь вокруг в поисках деталей, которые могли бы объяснить произошедшее или дать толчок его мыслям.

— Джон, если бы кто-то угрожал человеку, которого ты любишь, что бы ты сделал?

— Я бы закрыл его собой, — просто ответил тот, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком.

— О, ну хотя бы представь это и используй свое воображение, — пожаловался Шерлок.

— А мне и не нужно, — Джон безмятежно улыбнулся.

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем смог как следует подумать. Ну да, жестокий родитель плюс младшая, более уязвимая сестра. Имеет смысл. Он поймал себя на том, что всё еще смотрит на Джона, теперь уже опасно близко, их дыхание почти смешивалось. Он ощущал едва уловимый запах мыла, кофе и пороха. Запах столь же парадоксальный, как и его обладатель. Увлекательно, но опасно. Шерлок резко повернулся и вышел в гостиную, чувствуя, что Джон следует за ним.

Он рылся в книжном шкафу супругов, когда Джон снова заговорил:

— Забавно, — сказал он, повернувшись спиной к Шерлоку и глядя на висящие на стенах рамки, — я всегда смотрю на их свадебные фотографии, и они всегда прекрасны. У Гарри был один похожий снимок, — он указал на фотографию покойной миссис Найт, где она стояла спиной к камере с изящно стелющимся за ней шлейфом платья.

Мозг Шерлока на мгновение запнулся, его память загружала данные, которые он ещё не полностью обработал для хранения. Где-то была ещё одна фотография, подобная этой, тот же стиль, тот же чёрно-белый эффект… фотография вчерашней погибшей пары.

— Джон! Эти фотографии!

Джон в замешательстве обернулся: — А что с ними?

— У всех были одинаковые фотографии! — сказал Шерлок, шагая по направлению к стене, его тело действовало как будто само по себе. Он снял рамку со стены и указал на крошечную подпись в углу снимка.

— Д. Х. Нам нужно найти фотографа, сейчас же!

***

Джону показалось, что это был первый из многих споров с Шерлоком о том, чтобы тот остался снаружи, предоставив Джону одному проникнуть в квартиру. Его блестящий вывод был действительно верен: у всех пар был один и тот же свадебный фотограф — Джефферсон Хоуп.

Джон собрался было вызвать подкрепление, но он был слишком отчаян, желая поймать психа собственными руками, он не мог смириться с мыслью, что не встретится с ним лично после всего этого времени. Шерлок, похоже, даже не подумал о том, чтобы дожидаться подмоги.

В конце концов Джон сдался и сказал, что он может пойти с ним, если будет держаться позади. К счастью, Его Высочество уступил.

Пока Джон раздумывал, как бы им проникнуть внутрь, Шерлок нетерпеливо оттолкнул его, держа в руке что-то похожее на тонкую булавку. Он небрежно поковырял замок, пока тот не щёлкнул, открываясь.

— Научился этому в школе-интернате, шикарный мальчик?

— На самом деле, да, — когда они вошли, Шерлок одарил его ослепительной улыбкой.

Они двигались осторожно и в полной тишине. Квартира выглядела вполне нормально. Однако её постоянный обитатель явно отсутствовал. Шерлок указал на дверь в конце коридора, которую легко было не заметить, и Джон тихонько открыл ее.

Он на мгновение остановился у входа, его нос уловил сильный запах красителей и химикатов, а глаза пытались привыкнуть к темноте. Сзади Шерлок включил свет, и они наконец-то смогли полностью разглядеть открывшуюся ужасную сцену. Стены были увешаны фотографиями супружеских пар, как в день их свадьбы, так и в день убийства.

Джон почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот от осознания, что сейчас произойдёт. Он шёл по маленькой комнате, пока не увидел её. Фотография Гарри и Клары в белом, держащихся за руки и улыбающихся друг другу, а рядом ещё одна фотография, где они тоже держатся за руки, но их лица залиты кровью.

Он закрыл глаза и сделал бессознательный шаг назад. Так или иначе, это было то же самое чувство, что и в тот день, когда он нашёл их там, та же внезапная острая боль и потеря, снова и снова. Он не смог сдержать испуганного вздоха, почувствовав тёплую руку на своем плече.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Шерлок, с беспокойством наблюдая за ним. Рука Джона непроизвольно дёрнулась и накрыла изящные бледные пальцы, всё ещё лежавшие на его плече.

— Нормально, — хотя его голос не подтверждал этого заявления.

— Ты нашёл его, Джон, ты сделал это. Всё кончено.

— Это не я его нашёл, а ты, блистательный болван.

— Я бы этого не сделал, если бы ты не указал мне на фотографии. Сантименты, — он закатил глаза.

Джон рассмеялся, на мгновение сжав руку Шерлока в своей, прежде чем они отправились в Скотленд Ярд.


	5. Chapter 5

Тук-Тук-Тук. Шерлок бы без труда узнал шаги Майкрофта по лестнице хоть за милю. И дело было не только в его дурацком зонтике, стучащем вместе с его дурацкими ногами, но и в напыщенной павлиньей походке, которую он никогда не упускал возможность продемонстрировать.

Поэтому, прежде чем дверь в его квартиру открылась, Шерлок крикнул брату, чтобы тот уходил и никогда не возвращался, но, к сожалению, такой способ изгнания мог сработать только у экзорциста.

— Почему ты так груб, брат мой? — спросил Майкрофт, входя и садясь в кресло напротив Шерлока. — А я-то думал, что ты будешь в хорошем настроении, учитывая последние… события, — он с отвратительной улыбкой специально подчеркнул каждый слог в последнем слове.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — сердито сказал Шерлок, прекрасно зная, что имеет в виду Майкрофт.

— Неужели не понимаешь? Я, кажется, заметил, что ты решил расширить свою клиентуру, хотя и не думаю, что на самом деле было бы правильно называть детектива-инспектора Уотсона клиентом.

— Как твоя диета, Майкрофт? — это был слабый удар, но большего Шерлок пока не придумал. Он отказывался краснеть или нервно ёрзать перед Майкрофтом. Потому что да, за последние десять дней Джон провёл с Шерлоком на Бейкер-стрит восхитительно много времени, и Шерлок не мог быть от этого счастливее.

Конечно, они делали вид, что это для расследования, но на самом деле никакого прогресса в нём не происходило. Джефферсона Хоупа нигде не было видно. К счастью, в квартире при обыске был найден список всех его клиентов. За исключением тех, кто ещё не прожил года в браке, и тех, кто больше не был вместе, все семьи были предупреждены об угрозе и обеспечены защитой полиции в надежде поймать психопата с поличным. Однако Хоуп пока не успел напасть ни на одну пару, и поэтому всё, что сейчас можно было делать — это ждать.

И всё же каждый вечер после работы Джон появлялся в доме 221Б с пакетом еды навынос и оставался там до полуночи. Иногда они обедали у Анджело, а иногда Джон сопровождал Шерлока по делам его клиентов. Было очень полезно, чтобы Джон следовал за ним, и не только потому, что он был полицейским с пистолетом всегда наготове, но и потому, что то, как они вместе работали или разговаривали, заставляло Шерлока думать яснее и по какой-то причине быстрее добираться до сути загадок.

Однажды ночью, в тумане пост-расследовательной эйфории, он назвал Джона своим проводником света и сразу же почувствовал такое смущение, что ему показалось, будто его лицо горит от жара, но Джон только взглянул на него мерцающими глазами и с лёгкой улыбкой, от которой его сердце бешено затрепетало. Это был момент, когда Шерлок понял, что всё кончено, и он оказался полностью во власти одного Джона Уотсона и его тёмно-синих глаз.

— Ты должен помнить, что забота — это не преимущество, — Майкрофт вывел его из задумчивости.  
— О, ты всё еще здесь, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Это всего лишь работа, Майкрофт. Заткнись уже.

— И всё же ты проводишь с ним всё своё время, а теперь вы вместе раскрываете преступления. Можно ли ожидать радостного объявления к концу недели?

— Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт? Насколько я тебя знаю, ты пришёл сюда не только затем, чтобы поговорить о Джоне.

— Тебе следовало бы больше верить в меня, маленький брат. Я действительно забочусь о твоей личной жизни, как ты очень хорошо знаешь, — Майкрофт изобразил обиду, но всё же достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт. Шерлок закатил глаза.

***

В тот вечер Джон поцеловал его. Это было странно, неожиданно и совершенно восхитительно. После ужина они смотрели дурацкий телевизор. Джон тихонько хихикал каждый раз, когда Шерлок комментировал глупейшее телевизионное шоу, и каждый раз Шерлок ощущал себя победителем.

Он наклонился через колени Джона взять пульт дистанционного управления, но неожиданно получил обжигающий поцелуй. Он безмолвно растворился в нём, нежно покусывая губы Джона, прежде чем тот открыл рот. Он понятия не имел, как сильно хотел этого, пока всё это не случилось. Мгновение спустя они оба тяжело дышали, сливаясь губами и языками в жарком поцелуе.

Джон остановился на мгновение и посмотрел на закрывшего глаза Шерлока, нежно проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

— Я никогда никого так сильно не хотел, — прошептал он, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Шерлок снова крепко поцеловал его и поднял на ноги. Вскоре они оба были полностью раздеты, извиваясь на кровати Шерлока. Шерлок сверху прижимался к горячему телу, жадно ища новых поцелуев. Джон пылко обнимал его, лаская рот губами. Казалось, что руки Джона были повсюду, массируя спину Шерлока, дразня его шею и соски, поглаживая живот, расчесывая волосы и разминая задницу. Он беспомощно извивался на Джоне, пытаясь скоординировать их движения, но они оба слишком безумно жаждали друг друга, чтобы хоть немного замедлиться.

— Боже, — вздохнул Джон, отпустив губы Шерлока, — ты просто чудо.

Шерлок вздрогнул от этих слов, чувствуя, как румянец поднимается от его шеи к щекам. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Джона, вдыхая запах тёплой кожи. Когда Джон снова заговорил, его дыхание было хриплым и быстрым.

— Шерлок, можно я… я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус…

По телу Шерлока пробежала лёгкая дрожь, и он отчаянно закивал. Он попытался передвинуться и лечь под Джона на кровать, но тот остановил его.

— Нет, иди сюда, ко мне, — сказал он, схватив Шерлока за бицепс и осторожно направляя его вверх по кровати так, чтобы он оказался на коленях прямо над лицом Джона.

— Повернись головой в другую сторону, — скомандовал Джон, и Шерлок так и сделал, внезапно поняв, чего тот хочет, и почувствовав, что сердце забилось ещё быстрее, а вены запылали от желания.

Джон схватил его за талию и слегка потянул вниз. Он начал целовать и лизать его яйца и промежность, прежде чем осторожно двинулся к тугому кольцу мышц. Шерлок громко застонал от смущения, почувствовав, как язык Джона нежно, но жадно ласкает его отверстие. Он не мог удержаться и начал вращать бёдрами у рта Джона, наслаждаясь тихими стонами, которые тот издавал. Джон на мгновение остановился, его руки скользнули вверх и вниз по бокам Шерлока.  


— Восхитительно, — одобрительно прошептал он и продолжил свои манипуляции, но затем опустил одну руку к своему члену и начал медленно тянуть его на себя.

Шерлок упивался открывшимся перед ним зрелищем: его собственная эрекция подпрыгивала перед ним, тело Джона было распластано под ним, и он был полностью поглощён великолепным членом, который ласкал его рот. Он начал мягко подпрыгивать, трахая себя на влажном языке Джона, чувствуя, как начало этого восхитительного покалывания проникает внутрь. Так он долго не протянет.

— Джон… — прошептал он между стонами и вздохами, — Джон, я собираюсь… — но прежде чем он закончил фразу, всё его тело затрепетало от охватившего его чистого экстаза. Он запрокинул голову, когда его нетронутый член дёрнулся и послал сливочные ленты спермы на грудь и живот Джона.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон всё еще отчаянно гладит себя. Не раздумывая, он опустился вниз, опираясь на руки по обе стороны его туловища, и взял Джона в рот. Вскоре он почувствовал, как тот дрожит, горьковатые густые капли жидкости заполнили рот Шерлока, и он одновременно почувствовал, что Джон всё ещё лениво лижет его между ягодицами. Шерлок с наслаждением сглотнул и закрыл глаза в полном блаженстве. Повернувшись лицом к Джону, он почувствовал, что его конечности словно размякли. Джон с обожанием улыбнулся ему, обхватил руками, и они оба вместе заснули.

***

Когда Джон стал полицейским, его мозг каким-то непостижимым образом перепрограммировал свои триггерные реакции так, что научился реагировать резко и мгновенно, едва только слышал подозрительные звуки.

Поэтому, когда его ухо уловило тихий щелчок взводимого предохранителя пистолета, Джон открыл глаза, немедленно пытаясь осознать окружающее.

Было темно, и единственными непосредственными сенсорными сигналами оставались тёплое тело в его руках и ещё одно, нависшее над его головой. Он почувствовал, как его руки бессознательно крепче обхватили Шерлока, пока он несколько раз моргнул в ночи, чувствуя холодный металл у своего виска.

— О, вы уже проснулись. Отлично, мы можем начать прямо сейчас, — сказал человек, приставивший пистолет к его голове.

Он осторожно приподнял голову, глаза постепенно привыкали к слабому свету, проникающему в окно. Джефферсон Хоуп стоял у кровати, держа один пистолет, направленный на Джона, в правой руке, а другим лениво поигрывая в левой.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы не двигались. Нет нужды будить его, — он кивнул на Шерлока. — Это больше касается вас, правда.

— А что насчёт меня? — спросил Джон, как только почувствовал, что Шерлок шевельнулся; его голова покоилась на правом плече Джона, а лицо было спрятано под подбородком, но он начал пятиться назад, всё ещё слишком расслабленный, чтобы понять, что происходит. Хоуп медленно поднял пистолет, наводя его на Шерлока, и сердце Джона упало.

— Не надо, — сказал он Хоупу, закрыв левой рукой лицо Шерлока.

— Не двигайся с места. Всё в порядке, я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

Шерлок в тревоге открыл глаза, посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на другого мужчину. Джон сразу понял, что происходит, но времени на разговоры у него не было.

— Сегодня мы проведём социальный эксперимент, — внезапно Джефферсон заговорил пугающе механическим тоном, напоминающим голос за кадром документального фильма. Джон и Шерлок обменялись взглядами.

— Видите ли, — продолжал Джефферсон, — на самом деле вы не совсем подходящая целевая группа для моего исследования, но один испорченный экземпляр никому не повредит, — он усмехнулся.

— А что это за эксперимент? — проговорил Шерлок, и в его вопросе, к ужасу Джона, прозвучало неподдельное любопытство.

— О, я рад, что вы спросили, мистер Холмс. Видите ли, у меня очень высокие стандарты. Во-первых, я фотографирую свадьбу пары, наблюдаю, как они обмениваются клятвами и обещают вечную любовь. Затем внимательно наблюдаю за ними, чтобы увидеть, соответствуют ли они профилю. Я жду один год и снова навещаю их, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Джона с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Мистер Генри Найт остаётся единственным исключением в моих экспериментах. Он был единственным, кто спустил курок. Ваша сестра и её жена были первыми. О, это было очень увлекательно. Как один человек может на самом деле умереть за другого. А вам так не кажется?

Джон почувствовал, как его челюсти сжались, а в венах закипел адреналин. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, отчаянно пытаясь что-то сказать, пытаясь придумать план.

— Я наблюдал за вами, детектив-инспектор. Я знаю, что вы охотились за мной, но вы не в состоянии меня остановить. Видите ли, я нахожусь на пороге получения потрясающих результатов.

— Вы наставляете пистолет на чью-то голову и говорите им, чтобы они убили своего супруга, иначе вы убьёте их. Да, я вижу, что это действительно потрясающе, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Как я уже сказал, вы не подходите под мои критерии, вы даже не женаты. Но я наблюдал за вами. Я увидел вас в своей квартире и не смог устоять. Вы выглядели так, словно готовы поклоняться у его ног, — он снова указал на Шерлока. — Это было совершенно захватывающее зрелище. Мне пришлось включить вас в свой эксперимент.

Джон почувствовал, как что-то холодное прижалось к его левой руке. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Хоуп суёт ему один пистолет, всё еще целясь в них из другого. Джефферсон схватил руку Джона и направил оружие в голову Шерлока.

— Сейчас. Стреляйте в мистера Холмса, или я застрелю вас обоих, — спокойно сказал он.

Джон посмотрел в глаза Шерлока, медленно приходя к выводу, что ему придётся сделать, но чувствуя, что нужно сказать что-то важное, пока не стало слишком поздно. Шерлок взглянул на него без малейшего намёка на страх, и сердце Джона сжалось от невероятного количества веры и преданности, подаренных ему, даже когда он держал пистолет у этой блестящей головы.

Он тихо наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в лоб, и тот внезапно напрягся, по-видимому, понимая, что задумал Джон, но времени уже не было. Поздно. Всё произошло так быстро и так медленно одновременно.

Прижав ногу к животу Шерлока, Джон внезапно столкнул его с кровати на пол, навёл пистолет и выстрелил Джефферсону прямо между глаз, но не раньше, чем ощутил яростный огонь, пробивший дыру в его левом плече.

Сила удара отбросила его назад на кровать, и он почувствовал, как простыни вокруг пропитываются кровью. Последнее, увиденное им, был ужас на прекрасном лице Шерлока, прежде чем он закрыл глаза и погрузился в забытье.


	6. Chapter 6

Перед его глазами мелькали обрывки двух разных миров, но он не знал, какой из них настоящий. Оба они были одинаково ужасны.

Он моргнул, и тут оказалась Гарри, улыбаясь ему, цепляясь за его руку, как она всегда делала, как будто он был её единственной семьёй и защитой. Она смеялась и тащила его навстречу Кларе.

Он снова моргнул и увидел Шерлока, смотрящего на него сверху вниз полными страха глазами. Он заметил, как слеза скатилась с красивого лица и мягко упала ему на щёку. Он хотел бы поднять руку и дотронуться до него, может быть, пошутить и заставить рассмеяться его сочным шелковистым баритоном, но собственное тело было заморожено, как муха, висящая в янтаре. Поэтому он просто наслаждался меняющимся цветом радужек Шерлока, молочной нежностью его лица и тёплым розоватым оттенком губ. Затем он понял, что они двигаются и что-то говорят.

— Не смей умирать, идиот! — сказал Шерлок, и Джону захотелось рассмеяться, но он не смог: чем сильнее он старался держаться, тем быстрее реальность ускользала в туманные сны о ночах, проведённых в холодном доме, разбивающемся вокруг него стекле, и Гарри, моргая кровью, текущей из её глаз, улыбалась.

***

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза, почувствовав, как рука Джона шевельнулась под его рукой. Спустя два дня и слишком много споров с медсестрами, он всё ещё не отходил от него ни на шаг.

— Привет, милый, — слабо пролепетал Джон, глядя на Шерлока и улыбаясь так, словно он только что проснулся после долгого сна воскресным полднем.

Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, и сердце его сжалось при виде припухших век и бледного лица. Джон потерял так много крови. Шерлок содрогнулся при воспоминании о том, как он держал обмякшее тело на руках в ожидании приезда скорой помощи, теряясь между попытками остановить кровотечение и удержать Джона в сознании.

— Ты ещё глупее, чем я думал, — сказал он, собственнически сжимая ладонь Джона.

— Нет. Я знал, что ты спасёшь меня, — не согласился Джон, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Как ты мог быть уверен, что у меня получится вовремя доставить тебя в больницу?

— Я полагал, что ты предвидел всё, что должно произойти, и был готов к этому, — он попытался пожать плечами, но поморщился, вспомнив, что его плечо сломано.

— Я детектив Джон, а не экстрасенс. Эти лекарства вызывают у тебя галлюцинации?

— Нет, я просто верю в тебя, — он ответил искренне, без малейшего намёка на колебания в ослабевшем голосе, и поднёс руку Шерлока к губам, чтобы нежно поцеловать.

— Никто не может быть таким умным, — Шерлок закатил глаза, хотя чувствовал, что его щёки вспыхнули, как это бывало каждый раз, когда Джон называл его блестящим, удивительным или фантастическим.

— Ты можешь.

С губ Шерлока сорвался лёгкий смешок удивления и раздражения: — Ты просто идиот.

— Может быть, но я сейчас очень даже жив, не так ли?

***

Шерлок решил, что его новое любимое занятие — запоминать и каталогизировать каждую деталь о Джоне. Он лежал в постели рядом с ним, опершись на локти, наблюдая, как тот спит.

Джон жил у него с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы. Шерлоку пришлось много дуться, чтобы убедить его остаться на Бейкер-стрит хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не поправится, но в конце концов он одержал победу.

Майкрофт, Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон отнюдь не стеснялись указывать на то, как нехарактерно для Шерлока Холмса, детектива-консультанта и самопровозглашенного социопата, не только оставлять Джона на ночь, но и обожать его, как влюбленный подросток.

Шерлоку было всё равно, у него был Джон, живой и невредимый, в его квартире… в его постели, и он хотел оставаться запертым с ним в их уютном коконе, целовать, касаться и вдыхать его запах каждую минуту своей жизни.

— Ты что, сумасшедший, зачем ты нюхаешь мои волосы? — Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока, уткнувшегося носом в короткие светлые пряди.

— Это для науки, — Шерлок снова беззастенчиво втянул запах носом.

— Ну конечно, — засмеялся Джон, поворачиваясь, чтобы поймать губами губы Шерлока. Поначалу они целовались очень аккуратно, так точно прилегая и дополняя друг друга, как кусочки мозаики. Шерлок медленно придвинулся и лёг на Джона, стараясь не давить ему на левый бок.

— Раздевайся, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, скользнув рукой под пижамные штаны Шерлока, тут же тихо застонавшего от этого ощущения.

— Зачем? — неуверенно спросил он, и его учащённое дыхание говорило, что он точно знает зачем.

— Для науки.

— Доктор сказал, что тебе не следует перенапрягаться.

— А кто сказал, что я переутомлюсь? Может быть, я позволю тебе сделать всю работу, — Джон самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Вам не следует быть слишком уверенным в себе, детектив Уотсон, — Шерлок поднял бровь, но все же снял футболку и спустил брюки. На Джоне были только боксеры, и Шерлок тоже стянул их, не теряя времени.

Они оба застонали, когда их эрекции прижались друг к другу, горячая кожа к коже. Шерлок начал двигаться, уже чувствуя, как его тело дрожит от восторга.

Они переплели пальцы, а их губы снова встретились в глубоком поцелуе. Именно на вкус Джона во рту, на ощущение Джона между ног Шерлок кончил, и наслаждение сладкими волнами прокатилось по его телу. Джон вскоре последовал за ним, и они опять лежали рядом, тяжело дыша и нежно целуясь.

Шерлок скользнул лицом назад к шее Джона, чтобы снова вдохнуть его мускусный запах, теперь смешанный с сексом.

— Я люблю тебя, — нечаянно прохрипел он, слова вырвались сами собой, и сердце Шерлока сжалось от страха, когда Джон внезапно замер.

Он осторожно поднял глаза, но увидел, что Джон сияет, глаза его сверкают, и он смотрит на Шерлока тем взглядом, от которого у него всегда делал сальто желудок и закипала кровь, взглядом чистого благоговения, и внезапно он перестал бояться.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, безумец, — сказал Джон и снова заключил его в объятия.


End file.
